1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to bicycle brake systems and more particularly to a mechanism for quickly loosening and tightening a brake cable in a caliper brake of bicycle with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
It is a laborious job for an ordinary person to quickly loosen a brake cable in a caliper brake of bicycle if the person wants to repair or replace a broken tire. Using tools does not help a lot.
Therefore, a variety of mechanisms for quickly loosening and tightening a brake cable in a caliper brake of bicycle are commercially available. However, so far as the inventor is aware, the well known mechanisms equipped with the caliper brakes have had no market acceptance. This is because such prior mechanisms are typically relatively complex in constructions, costly to manufacture, trouble-prone, and unreliable in use. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.